Combination ovens that are capable of cooking using more than one heating source (e.g., convection, steam, microwave, etc.) have been in use for decades. Each cooking source comes with its own distinct set of characteristics. Thus, a combination oven can typically leverage the advantages of each different cooking source to attempt to provide a cooking process that is improved in terms of time and/or quality.
Recently, ovens employing RF cooking as at least one mechanism by which a combination oven may cook food product have been developed. However, these ovens also have unique characteristics by virtue of the features made available in connection with the application of the heat sources involved. Cooking sequences must be organized in light of the expected results associated with each energy source that is to be employed. That said, factors such as air speed, time, temperature, and sequencing may not be the only factors that impact cooking characteristics. In this regard, internal characteristics of the oven structure may also impact the cooking characteristics.